


You Give Me Fever

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron and Starscream drop through the space bridge onto an alien planet. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE (2-28-16) This is the originally written scene. For the sake of nostalgia, I'm leaving it here. However, if you'd like to read the full story, you can find [Feverish HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4466123/chapters/10149017). - LD
> 
>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Megatron/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** dub-con of the fuck or die variety  
>  **Summary:** Megatron and Starscream drop through the space bridge onto an alien planet. PWP

Starscream twitched his wing in irritation then winced as the rough ground beneath him scratched into the thin panels. He forcibly resisted the urge to flick his wing again as the unbearably light touch ghosted over the very edge yet _again_.

Primus! As if his processor wasn’t pounding enough already! Now _something_ was tickling his wing! Starscream fought his way back to full consciousness and opened his optics.

Above him a lavender sky glowed. Tiny stars dotted it here and there. What really got his attention though, enough that he was able to completely ignore the obnoxiously delicate touch to his wing edge, was that the sky on Earth was never fully _lavender_. And the star clusters didn’t seem to be in the right place. He quickly drew up all the star maps in his databanks and searched the sky. He was so involved he didn’t hear the irritated sigh from above his left wing.

A deep voice cut in suddenly, startling for many reasons but mostly for the fact that it… whined? “I thought seeker wings were sensitive.”

Starscream jerked in surprise and looked up over his left shoulder. There, sitting on the ground, legs akimbo, chin resting in his hand and… pouting? … was… “Megatron?” The seeker frowned in utter confusion.

Crimson optics, entirely too bright, focused on his face and a black hand reached out, seemingly of its own volition to stroke his wing again. “Hmm?”

Frown deepening, the white and red jet sat up. Every servo ached. “What happened?” Starscream demanded, turning quickly to avoid his leader’s reaching hand. All Megatron did was shrug and scoot… _Scoot!_ … closer to him. Unable to process the previous moment’s actions as reality, he ran a full diagnostic, ignoring, to the best of his abilities, as the tyrannical ruler of the Decepticon army petted his right wing with the rapt attention of a fascinated sparkling with a new toy.

With the diagnostic complete and no errors appearing, Starscream turned his attention back to the large white mech. “I thought seeker wings were sensitive?” Megatron repeated. Starscream opened his mouth to reply… or something, but his leader continued. “They don’t seem to be. I’d have expected you to be writhing for me by now.”

Starscream’s jaw dropped the rest of the way open, optics widening in surprise as well. He knew he was making strangled sounds of shock but couldn’t seem to force the words to form. Megatron turned his attention from the silvery-white wing to his Second in Command’s face.

Unfortunately for Starscream, his opened mouth had proven too much a temptation. Before Starscream could flinch his leader had pressed their lips together. An eager tongue danced and twirled with his own and he felt himself reacting despite his wish to remain unmoved. Hot lips moved over his and his optics drifted shut. Primus, but how long had it been since he’d been kissed?

He was lost in a tempest of sensation for a time, uncaring of all else. Kissing had always been a weak spot for the seeker. He could spend hours at it and Megatron was proving to be rather accomplished at the art. Always just the right pressure, the right amount of movement. Starscream purred low in delight and pressed his face even closer.

It was that purr that rattled his own spark and in doing so made him acutely aware of how aroused he’d become.

By Megatron!

Starscream pulled back, unconsciously licking his bottom lip. He forced his gaze up from Megatron’s mouth, which had never before looked so tasty, and watched as his leader’s gaze shifted from his mouth to his wing. A black hand reached out slowly and though he desperately wanted to stop the other, he could only watch, respiration cycle paused in anticipation, as Megatron drew a single finger ever so lightly along the top edge of his wing.

He whimpered at the touch, wing trembling. Megatron grinned happily. “Ah.” He said as if everything suddenly made perfect sense. Then withdrawing his hand and, having seemingly forgotten the mech he’d just pushed into quivering need, Megatron allowed his gaze to travel over the strange landscape.

The Decepticon lieutenant stared for a moment. “Spark tease!” He spat viciously.

Megatron blinked. Honestly, what was wrong with the fool? Any other time he used that tone he would need to duck.

“Primus save me.” Starscream muttered, covering his face with one hand and debating hiking away to send himself into overload or just jumping his commander. If he wandered off he’d be alone in an odd and maybe dangerous environment. That or Megatron would follow him. Then he’d just be right back to choice ‘B’.

Mind made up, he launched himself at Megatron. Sturdy even with whatever glitch was affecting him, the white mech only wavered a bit before catching his balance. That was fine. Starscream could do this kneeing as easily as lying down. He grabbed Megatron’s face between his hands and pressed their mouths together again, tongue slipping out to trace the other’s lower lip. He again noticed the intense heat.

At first there was no discernable response. Then large hands gripped at his sides, pulling him flush against the broad expanse of a white chest and putting him completely in the other’s arms. Starscream wound his own arms around Megatron’s neck and tipping his head to deepen the kiss, shifted his legs and managed to arrange them about his leader’s waist. Those same hands that fell on him so often in anger slid enticingly from his sides to his back and out along the lower wing edges. He could hardly credit this was truly happening but moaned regardless, wings twitching as sensor nodes fired one after the other.

Starscream pulled out of the kiss and burrowed his face into the larger mech’s neck, nipping delicately at the heavy wires before finding a sweet spot. A rumbling growl left Megatron and his hands tightened on the seeker’s flaps. He arched, crying out as intense pleasure shot from his wings into his spark. Starscream panted heavily, crushing their lips back together and winding his fingers between armor seams to pluck at the sensitive inner circuitry. 

Megatron groaned low, pressing harder into the kiss and hands stroking flat on the backs of his lieutenant’s wings. He dug his fingers into the hinges and Starscream jerked as a jolt of rapture flooded his senses. Unable to resist waiting any longer, he sent a sharp triple pulse of spark energy into Megatron. The larger mech gasped, spark flaring, fingers digging in and sending the most glorious jags of sensation rippling through Starscream’s frame.

Superheated lips feathered from his mouth to his lateral cranial vents, tongue twirling at the slats and driving the last dregs of rational thought from the seeker’s mind. He writhed in Megatron’s lap, spark stuttering in a spastic rhythm that he couldn’t control. The white mech leaned forward, forcing Starscream to lie back, placing his weight completely in the other’s arms, and then trailed nibbling kisses down his throat. One powerful arm braced his back while the other slowly migrated around his side to Starscream’s chest. A finger dipped briefly into the spinning pectoral vent wringing a louder shout free to echo over the near constant lusty noises the jet just couldn’t contain.

“Starscream,” Megatron murmured. His tone was so full of want and desire it threw the seeker over the edge. 

Release claimed him instantly and Starscream shouted. “Nhhh… ahh! Meh… gah… _tron_!” He shrieked, arching his chest closer to his lover’s, hands clamped tightly to Megatron’s shoulders. The white mech gasped, jerking the seeker back upright and pressing their bodies together hard. A low growl grew to a deep moan and Megatron rocked them, face burrowing into Starscream’s neck.

They remained that way for a long moment. Starscream clung tight, respiration fast and cooling systems working hard to expel the excess heat. He let his forehead drop to Megatron’s shoulder and moaned in remembered ecstasy.

Megatron lifted his head, using it to force Starscream to roll his head to the side; he dragged his lips along the tapered jaw. There was a noticeable difference in temperature. The seeker turned his face more fully and captured his leader’s lips in another kiss. The white mech pulled away and though he left his optics closed, Starscream knew Megatron was watching him.

He smirked. “Had I known how curious you were about my wings, I’d have let you _inspect_ them sooner.”

There was no response so the jet opened his optics and sat up straight. Megatron was looking at him with a curious expression on his face, his hands resting easily on either side of Starscream’s pelvic armor.

“Let me guess.” The white and red seeker began, smirk growing in his amusement. “Our rather rough landing didn’t just knock you unconscious as it did me; it impacted your energon circulation regulator and you… for lack of a better term with my processor still spinning from that lovely sparking… developed a fever that affected your logic circuits. It’s now been burned off by the release and you’re back to your old darling self.”

The Decepticon leader merely stared at his Second in Command, optic ridge slowly arching up.

Starscream cocked his head a bit to the side. “And it was exceedingly pleasant.”

The other ridge rose. “Pleasant?” Megatron asked.

“ _Exceedingly_.” The seeker corrected with a grin. Megatron continued as though he hadn’t spoken.

“You scream like that over merely ‘pleasant’?” A grin tugged slightly at the corners of the tyrant’s mouth. “I’ll be certain to dampen my audial sensors this time.”

Ruby optics widened. “This time?”

The jet found himself flat on his back, Megatron looming over him with a predatory grin lighting his face. “Of course.” He growled. “When has only one scream from you ever satisfied me?”

Starscream squeaked in surprise then purred in bliss as talented fingers dug beneath his armor.


End file.
